Creature Talk
Creature Talk (also known as CT, Creature/Critter Talk, and Critter Chat) is the Creatures' podcast that was originally on every Saturday at 3:00 P.M. Eastern time. In the beginning of 2013, Creature Talk was pre-recorded. It started in late 2010, which was before it was ever put on iTunes, and it used to be on every Wednesday at 9. The Creatures changed the time so that those in Europe/Asia would not have to be up early in the morning to watch it. You can find the pre-iTunes recordings here. About Each episode features various Creatures, and occasionally a guest would also be on. The two that were most commonly present were Gassy Mexican and Kootra. Now, it is mainly Kootra, Nova, Dan, Immortal, and Dex who are present for most episodes, while Ze and Sp00n rarely appear due to the two not being at the office. In the past, whenever someone would call in, the Creatures would ask, "Who brought you to Creature Talk?" (Which Creature's promotion video was watched) and tally up which Creature had the most. This was eventually replaced by asking where the caller was calling from. The Creatures used to also spam a channel at the end of the show, and try to get that user on for the next week's CT (they first came in contact with Sly, Seamus, PBat, and others from this). There were and still are many common themes and running gags in Creature Talk. These include: Lyle's Hard Hitting Questions (which helped the creation of Team Silverback and Team Motherback), NPR, Cast Outs, Serious Time with James James reading out of "201 Tips to Start and Build Your Own Business", and many more. Format Current #Pre-show (setup and talking among themselves) #Intro plays #Sponsorship read #Creatures introduce themselves #Talk about topics (trips, gaming, etc.) #Random stories from Creatures #Goodbyes #Outro plays Past Note: this isn't finished iTunes ep 1- #Intro plays #Introductions #Talk about Gaming News #What's going on on their channels #Any other news #Fan Call ins #Goodbyes #Outro Episodes See Creature Talk/Episodes Regulars Creatures who are on regularly: *Kootra: Since pre-iTunes *Paragon Nova: Since pre-iTunes *Danz Newz: Since pre-iTunes, (first iTunes appearance was episode 12) *ImmortalHD: Since episode 77 (had guest appearances prior) *Dexter Manning: Since episode 120 Occasional Regulars Creatures that occasionally appear: *ZeRoyalViking (Not at the office): first appeared in pre-iTunes episodes *Sp00n (dislikes podcasts; not at the office): first appeared in pre-iTunes episodes Former Regulars *Chilled Chaos: (first appearance: pre-iTunes, last appearance: ) *Junkyard129: (first appearance: pre-iTunes, last appearance: ) *Gassy Mexican: (first appearance: pre-iTunes, last appearance: episode 48) *SlyFox: (first appearance: episode 10, last appearance: episode 101) *GoldenBlackHawk: first appearance: episode 114, last appearance: episode 131) *SSoHPKC: (frirst apprearance: pre-iTunes, last appearance: Guests Creature Talk has had many guests. There are some guests that joined nearly every week, and sometimes there were some special guests. Pre-iTunes Those known guests of Creature Talk before it was on iTunes. *Paintball Kitty *Lyle *SSoHPKC *Larathen iTunes The guests who have appeared regularly/multiple times are: *ImmortalHD (episodes 33, 50 and 64; became a regular in episode 77) *Eades (episodes 16-19, 21, 25 and 27-30) *Kitty (episodes 1-3, 5 and 9) *PBat (episodes 3 and 10-12) *Lyle (episodes 8, 22 and 33; cameos in episodes 3 and 100) *Diction (episodes 12 and 29) *Dexter Manning (episode 105-106; cameo in episode 3) (became a Creature at RTX 2014) *SlyFoxHound (Episodes 10-11, became Creature in episode 12; cameo in episode 3 as a caller) One Time Guests *KenBurton (episode 11) *Lemur (episode 4) *mrdougan (episode 7) *KPopp (episode 28) *Smarty (episode 11) *Utorak (episode 31) *Luclin (episode 16) *Eli (episode 12) *IhasCupquake (episodes 15) Running Gags/Recurring Segments Classic Segments Lyle's Hard Hitting Questions Lyle's Hard Hitting Questions was a recurring segment, which was used on older Creature Talks. The segment involved the Creatures' good friend Lyle, asking callers extremely vulgar, detailed, and often disturbing questions. It is similar to the game "would you rather...", but in a much more extreme sense. The segment has appeared on only a few episodes of Creature Talk. The segment is also known for being the creation of Seamus' "Team Silverback." The Creatures have expressed wanting to have Lyle fly out to Colorado and be on Creature Talk again. Lyle recorded a hard hitting question for the special 100th Creature Talk episode, after the Creatures had contacted him, which is located here. NPR ''For more info see: ''NPR This segment depicted the Creatures talking in quiet monotone voices as an obvious parody of reporters on the news radio station. Cast Outs ''For more info see: ''I CAST YOU OUT! One of the longest gags on Creature Talk. At the end of every call in from a fan (unless the soundbites are not ready) a sound clip will be played to end the call. The most common one is a sound clip of Odin saying "I cast you out!" from the film Thor. Serious Time With James ''For more info see: ''Serious Time With James A segment with Gassy on the intro. The segment features James saying something, often sarcastic that's "serious". THQ Bankruptcy Scandal A recurring segment that occurred right before THQ went bankrupt. James is known for his hatred towards the company. This is because of their horrible attempts at making WWE video games. Usually each week, James would give an update on the company, up until the final one, that discussed them finally going bankrupt. The segment featured a news reporter-esque intro from Dan. Books A segment where James reads tips from various step by step books had been present in recent creature talks that were at the second creature house. The first one was a school book and gave insight on how to properly educate children. When the last tip was read, the other creatures had to take an exam on it. The second book was "201 Tricks to run a business" by Jay Moletscky. The book shares insight on how to properly run a business, and the creatures connected the tips to their own business. In the end, several tips included themes that were messed up or dirty, the creatures decided that the author was an "asshole" The Book has stopped being used during Creature Talk, due to James not knowing where it is. Sly's Puerto Rican Corner A segment in which Sly reveals a tip, story, or legend related to Puerto Rico, or his experiences while living there. The segment has it's own theme song from Hellberg, which he claimed to sound "Puerto Rican" but the Creatures made fun of it. This segment has been discontinued as Sly has left the Creatures. 100th Episode Special On April 26, 2014, the Creatures streamed their 100th episode of Creature talk on Twitch. The Creatures had silly string and noise makers, and also made a mess. The episode featured several big announcements. * Little Guys Ep. 2 went live. * James jokingly announced he was retiring from YouTube. He then portrayed several people who are well known in the Creature universe that came in for a chance to join the group. Each time someone would ruin it (mainly Kootra), and that person would cause the character to leave. James portrayed Gary Busey, Robert Bowling, Seal, and D4NNY. At the end he came back and was announced as the new Creature, pretending to be the "new guy" of the group. * A new hard hitting question was recorded by Lyle and sent to the Creatures after they had contacted him. It was played partially as an "initiation" for James. * The long awaited new mascot, Creature Craig was revealed. Audio After Gassy's departure from the group, the notorious intro using his voice has no longer been used. The new intro is Hellberg's remix of their Technical Difficulties song, and a newer version which is mixed with Brother Blake's "Creatures Come alive". The first intro The second intro The third intro was "Pressure Cooker" by Pegboard Nerds Trivia * The audio clip, "I CAST YOU OUT!", which was used for cast outs, is from the movie "Thor". * The Creatures used to spam another YouTuber's channel at the end of the episode. This is how they met two of the Creatures, Seamus and Ex-Creature Sly (The Creatures spammed Sly's friend PBat's channel, but PBat had Sly come on with him). * In episode 3 of Creature Talk, future Creature Dexter Manning and one of the group's good friends Lyle made a cameo to promote Sanity Not Included (see the video to your right). ** In several Creature Talks, multiple Creatures have expressed wanting to bring Lyle back as a guest. ** Lyle's voice could be heard in the 100th episode, recording and sending a hard hitting question to the Creatures for the special occasion. * Only two episodes of Creature Talk have featured all of the Creatures who were in the group at that time. The first was on February 4, 2012 (which was the first Creature Talk recorded in the Creature house), and the second was episode 77 recorded on July 13, 2013 talking about RTX. * In the 100th episode of Creature Talk, Kootra said that the first ever episode of Creature Talk (before it was uploaded on iTunes) consisted of himself, Ze and Stevie Why. * Episode 115 revealed the new set for Creature Talk. It has its own room in the office, and the set looks more professionally made. * Kevin stated on one of his first Creature Talks as a regular that he called in as a fan on an episode a long time prior. * Kootra teased on The Hub that Spencer would guest in the Creature Talk before PAX. * In episode 138, Dex was scared so much by the others that left in the middle of Creature Talk and did not return to finish. Intern Joe came in and participated in his place. * Creature Talk itself is 5 years old. Since the show has been running for so long, the earlier episodes are mysterious and information regarding guests in these episodes is unclear. See also CT Snapshots Links *iTunes *RSS *Livestream on Twitch.tv *YouTube playlist Category:Creature Talk Category:Podcast Category:Creature hub series Category:All Creatures Category:Series Category:Series of 2010 Category:Series of 2011 Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series of 2013 Category:Series of 2014 Category:Series of 2015 Category:Multi-Creature Series Category:Ongoing series Category:Non-gameplay series Category:Series with Ex-Creature Category:Series with non Creatures Category:Series with Ex-Creatures Category:Series of 2016